Melt My Heart From Stone
by redsandman99
Summary: High school fic. Chris Jericho is a guy living a lie. Jeff Hardy is a guy trying to do anything to avoid his pain. When a brutal attack forces Jeff to come to Chris for help, everything starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chris leaned back in his chair. There was officially five minutes left of class before they were all off for a three day weekend. He was thankful that he was getting such a long break. He needed time away from everyone. His parents were going out of town so he would have the house to himself. Not that he would mention that to anybody because then they would want to come over and party. It's hard to relax with a bunch of idiots breaking your stuff.

His friend John Cena was watching the clock like a hawk. "Dude, I think time has stopped completely."

Chris rolled his eyes. "A watched clock never moves John. Distract yourself somehow."

"Maria's not in this class. I can't be distracted."

"Do you always need your girlfriend to distract you?"

"You wouldn't be asking that question if you were still dating Michelle."

Chris didn't reply to that. He wasn't going to explain this to all his friends again. Michelle McCool was a heinous bitch. He didn't know why he had bothered with her. She wasn't his type at all. None of the girls in the school were his type. Sure, he dated a few of them, but that was just to make sure his friends didn't ask too many question. He was one of the guys that always had girls throwing themselves at him. He was expected to take advantage of that.

The bell finally rang and they all got the hell out of that classroom. They met up with Maria and their friends Dave, Hunter, Shawn, Hunter's girlfriend Stephanie and Dave's new slut Kelly at their locker rooms. Chris wished he could just take off right then and there. He didn't want them trying to talk him into doing something with them this weekend. He was dead serious about wanting to be alone.

"You guys will not believe what happened today during biology," Kelly said. She was a complete airhead and she loved to gossip. "Mickie James pretty much made out with Melina Perez right in front of everybody!"

John shook his head. "So what? We've known that Mickie was a lesbian since the tenth grade. This is nothing new."

"Yeah, but she showed it in front of everybody! I thought the gay people here were supposed to hide that. You know, like the don't ask, don't tell policy they have in private schools."

Chris literally had to fight the urge to strangle her. She was so dumb that he could hardly stand it. "First of all, that policy is only in the military. Second of all, if gay people want to show their feelings, then they can damn well do it. They shouldn't have to care about what everybody else thinks."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Oh save that bullshit Chris. Personally I can't stand--HEY WATCH IT!"

Chris froze as Dave ran right into Jeff Hardy. He knew this situation had the potential to get ugly very fast. Dave was the stereotypical homophobic jock and Jeff was pretty much known for three things: being gay, being weird and being considered a slut by the school's own gay community. He didn't have a whole lot of friends beyond Mickie James and Shannon Moore, which made Chris feel bad. At one time, he and Jeff had been inseparable. Then Jeff had confessed something in the ninth grade that had made Chris freak out completely. They hadn't spoken much since then, although Shannon and Jeff's older brother Matt would lay in a random guilt trip to Chris just to make him feel bad.

"Oh hey Hardy," Dave said. He loved tormenting Jeff. "You gonna suck some cock this weekend? You gonna put on that weird make-up you like so much and spread your legs for any dick willing to fuck ya?"

Hunter groaned. "Jesus Dave, would you lay off him for awhile? You've done this a million times already and I get bored with reruns."

Jeff's long and recently dyed black hair hung over his face so none of them could see his face. But Chris could tell by Jeff's body language that Dave's taunting was getting to him. He tried to just walk away but Dave slammed him up against the lockers. "Dave stop!" Chris yelled. It didn't matter that he and Jeff hadn't really been friends in a long time and Jeff thought Chris hated him. He didn't like seeing Jeff get manhandled like this.

"You didn't answer my question Hardy," Dave said. "Are you going to spend your weekend being the slut we all know you are?"

Jeff shook his hair away from his face and actually smirked at Dave. "If you think I'm a slut, you should look into Kelly's background. She's been on her back so many times that she puts me to shame."

"You little fucker!" Dave growled. He raised his fist to punch Jeff but Chris stopped him.

"Dude, I told you in the very beginning that Kelly is a slut," Chris said quietly. "He's just pointing out what we all know." He grabbed Jeff and yanked him away from Dave. "Just go home Dave. If the coach catches you beating anybody else up, he's kicking you off the team."

Dave glared at Jeff. "This isn't over Hardy," he snarled. He grabbed Kelly by the hand and dragged her off.

Chris sighed and turned around to look at Jeff. "Jeff…"

"Leave me alone," Jeff snapped. He grabbed his fallen bag and took off as quick as he could.

John frowned. "What's his problem?"

Chris couldn't answer that, even though he did know what the problem was. In the ninth grade, Jeff had confessed that he was in love with Chris. Chris had freaked out and Jeff had taken it as Chris being disgusted with him. That wasn't the truth though. The truth was that Jeff's confession had brought up issues Chris had been trying to ignore and repress. The truth was, if his very conservative father found out what he was, he would be disowned in about a minute. The truth was, that if his friends ever found out his secret, his entire life would be turned upside down. The existence he had built for himself based on what he was SUPPOSED to want would be ruined.

But even though he could lie to his parents, his friends and everyone else in the world, he couldn't lie to himself. The truth was, he was gay too. And not only was he gay, he was in love with Jeff Hardy. _I'm such a fucking hypocrite_, he thought to himself. _I stick up for people like Jeff and all I do is hide what I really am._

"Hey Chris, are we going?" John asked. "You're my ride home man."

Chris nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I'm coming." _I'm coming right back into my life that is a total lie._


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff's legs were shaking terribly as he walked away from the school. He really wished his car wasn't in the shop at the moment. It felt like he was going to collapse right there on the sidewalk. Jesus, why did Chris have to stick up for him like that? Why couldn't Chris just let him be? It hurt him just to look at his old friend. Having the same man who broke his heart into a million pieces defend him from an asshole like Dave Batista was very confusing.

His cell phone rang. It was Shannon on the other line. "Dude, where are you?" Shannon asked. "I thought you were riding home with me and Mickie?"

"I have an errand to run," Jeff said. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

Shannon groaned. "Please tell me you're not going to where I think you're going. Please tell me you're not going to Adam's house."

"I have to Shannon. He's my boyfriend."

"Jeff, I'm begging you to not do this. All he ever does is hurt you. We all know he hits you. We're not stupid. Everybody in this town knows he's a fucking psycho."

"He's not like that with me," Jeff lied. "He just gets a little angry and lashes out sometimes. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's not a big deal? You come back from his place with bruises all the time. One of these times he's really going to hurt you."

Jeff shook his head. He didn't want to listen to Shannon or anybody else about Adam. Shannon had Evan, Mickie had Melina and Matt had Eve. Jeff didn't have anybody to love him. He had tried so hard to find it but either the guys didn't want him or they only wanted him for sex. Then Adam had come along and made him feel loved and wanted. Sure he was a drug dealer and everybody tried to warn him about his temper. But Jeff had latched on to Adam, desperate to feel like he wasn't all alone.

And now it was too late. Deep down, Jeff knew that he had gotten himself into one hell of a mess. Adam's temper was a truly scary thing. Shannon and the others truly had no idea just how bad Adam could get. Jeff had made sure to hide the worse of it from them. It would only hurt them to see what was really going on behind the closed doors.

"Jeff please just go home," Shannon pleaded. He sounded like he was either near tears or losing his patience completely with Jeff. "Adam is a sick fuck. You deserve better than him."

"I've got to go," Jeff said, ignoring everything his friend just said. "He's got to go to work in an hour. I've got to get there before he has to leave." He hung up the phone and took off running. Adam's house was only a few blocks away. He got there as quick as he could and knocked on the door.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Adam growled as soon as he opened the door. He grabbed Jeff by the wrist and pulled him into the house roughly. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago? What the fuck were you doing?"

"I just got a little caught up," Jeff said. He winced because Adam's grip on his wrist was so tight.

"A little caught up huh?" Adam slapped him across the face so hard that it left a gigantic mark. "Who were you fucking?"

"I wasn't fucking anybody!"

"Come on Jeff, I know your reputation. It wouldn't surprise me to find out you've been cheating on me, you little slut."

Jeff shook his head. God, he hated it when Adam got like this. While he was used to people calling him a slut, it hurt to hear that his own boyfriend. "I'm not a slut," he denied. "And I'm not cheating on you. Why would you even say that?"

Adam smirked. "I'm only stating what everybody else knows Jeff." Keeping his grip on Jeff's wrist, he pushed the younger man down on the couch. "Now I don't have time for your usual bullshit," he snapped. "So you better not whine like a little bitch, you got that?"

Jeff closed his eyes and nodded. He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out. Crying would only agitate Adam more, which would be very bad. The only thing that could be done was let Adam do whatever he wanted and get out of there as soon as possible. So he just laid perfectly still while Adam roughly yanked down his pants and bit his body as hard as possible. "Love bites" was what Adam liked to call them when he was in a good mood. Jeff didn't view them quite the same way. There was nothing loving about the bites.

There was a loud pounding on the door. "Copeland!" Matt shouted. He sounded so pissed that his yelling was five times louder than usual. "I know Jeff's in there! You either let me in or let him out this second!"

Jeff's eyes snapped open. "Oh Jesus," he moaned.

Adam looked furious. "Did you tell him you were coming here?"

Jeff quickly shook his head. Shannon must have done it. He knew his friend had been trying to look out for him, but at the moment, it was only going to make things worse.

Growling in frustration, Adam slugged Jeff right in the mouth. Jeff cried out in pain. Adam had hit him so hard that he could taste his own blood. As Matt kept yelling and trying to knock the damn door down, Adam put his hand over Jeff's mouth and forced himself into Jeff. Jeff whimpered and tried to put his mind on anything but what was happening to him. He knew that if Matt kicked his way through that door and saw him like this, there was no way Adam wasn't getting killed.

Adam knew that too and he came in record time. He usually tried to make it last as long as possible just to fuck with Jeff. "You better fucking tame that dumbass brother of yours," he snarled. "Or I'm going to fucking do it myself. You got that?"

Jeff nodded quickly. He fixed his clothes and started going to the door. His ass hurt now and he could barely move his wrist anymore. He reached for the door knob when Matt finally got it kicked open. He tried to hide his face but Matt saw it. He saw the red mark from the slap and the bloody lip.

"COPELAND GOD DAMN IT!" Matt shouted. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Matt stop!" Jeff begged. He tried to restrain his older as best he could. "Please don't do this! It's not that bad."

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU HIDING COPELAND?" Matt yelled. He started moving past Jeff so he could look for Adam himself. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH A BIG MAN HUH? YOU WANT TO BEAT UP ON MY BROTHER? COME ON YOU PIECE OF SHIT! LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU TRY TO HIT SOMEBODY YOUR OWN SIZE!"

Jeff had no idea where Adam had gone and that was bad. Adam owned several guns. Matt might be able to win a fight against Adam, but not a gun. "Matt please!" Jeff pleaded desperately. He was crying now. "Just take me home! Don't do this now!"

Matt looked at Jeff. "Go in the car Jeff," he ordered quietly. "You're not going to want to see this."

"No Matt please don't do this."

"Go in the car Jeff."

"He didn't mean it Matt. He didn't mean to hit me."

"He did. We both know he did. And now I'm going to fucking kill him." He moved Jeff out of the way and went Adam hunting. Jeff followed him, desperate to keep his brother from killing his boyfriend. Sure, Adam had hurt him, but without Adam, he had nobody. And he could not stand that feeling again.

"Son of a bitch," Matt growled as he entered the kitchen door. The back door was wide open. Adam was long gone. "The little punk got lucky this time. He's not going to be that way when I see him again."

Jeff cradled his hurt wrist and refused to look at his older brother. He knew Matt was just trying to protect him, but it was too late for that. Nobody could help him. He was Adam's until Adam decided differently. It was a fate he already accepted; he just hoped the others would before anything really bad happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris was watching TV Friday morning when somebody knocked on his door. To his surprise, it was Matt Hardy. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

Matt glared at him. "It's nice to see you too. Can I come in? We need to talk."

Chris stepped inside and let Matt in. He had only woken up an hour ago and hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, so he was only in his boxers. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't a social call?"

"Jeff's in trouble," Matt said. He wasn't wasting any time.

"What kind of trouble?"

"You know Adam Copeland?"

"I've met him a couple of times. He's Dave's drug dealer."

Matt raised his eyebrows. "Dave puts up with a gay drug dealer?"

"I don't know if Dave knows or not. Even if he did, it doesn't matter. Adam's too psychotic for Dave to mess with. Gene Snitsky tried to do that once and nobody has seen him since."

Matt turned a few shades paler. "Jesus Christ. You think Adam did something to him?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know and I don't care. I try to stay away from Adam so he doesn't have any reason to notice me." He frowned. "Why are we talking about Adam? I thought we were going to be talking about Jeff."

"He's dating Adam."

The news was like a physical blow to Chris. He actually physically recoiled, which definitely wouldn't be lost on Matt. "What? Has he gone absolutely insane?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't know anymore. But what I do know is that Adam hits him. Shannon called me yesterday and said Jeff was going over to Adam's house. When I get there, Adam's gone out the back door and Jeff's lip was bloody and he had a handprint on his face." He shook his head. "You need to talk to him."

"What? Why me? What about you? Or what about Shannon or Mickie?"

"He won't listen to us. That's why I came to you. He still loves you, even though you're the piece of shit that broke his heart into a million fucking pieces. He might just listen to you, which is the only reason I'm here."

Chris bit his lip. He really wanted to help Jeff. He really did. There was no way Jeff deserved to be treated badly by Adam. But actually going and talking to Jeff was going to open up a lot of old wounds he had tried to keep closed for all these years.

Matt shook his head. "Chris, please, I'm begging you. If you have a decent bone left in your body, do this for me. He might not come back the next time he goes to Adam's house."

Damn it, Chris hated getting guilt tripped like this. And what made it even worse was the fact he knew Matt was probably right. "Okay," he agreed. "Where is he?"

"In the old tree house you built when you were twelve," Matt said. "You'll have to go over on you own. He won't talk to you if I bring you to him."

_You act like he'll talk to me now when he probably won't_, Chris thought to himself. He didn't voice his doubts though. Matt was obviously so desperate to save Jeff that he was willing to do anything. And deep down, Chris was willing to do anything too, even though he was too scared to admit it. "I'll come over in a little bit. I just got to get dressed and stuff."

Matt nodded. "You better." He turned around and walked out the door.

Chris got dressed and waited for about a half hour before driving out to the woods behind Jeff's house. He parked the car a ways away so Jeff wouldn't hear him coming and walked the rest of the way to the tree house. It had been five years since it had been built but it was obvious Jeff had been keeping up the repairs for it. Without bothering to knock, Chris let himself in.

Jeff was sitting cross legged on the floor with his drawing pad in his lap. He froze when he looked up and saw Chris. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to you," Chris said. He sat down across from Jeff. "I heard you were in trouble."

"You heard wrong then," Jeff said quickly. He closed his drawing pad and set it aside. His right wrist was bandaged up and his lip was all swollen.

Chris sighed. He already knew this was going to turn into an argument. "Can I ask you something?"

"No. I want you to get out."

"I'm not leaving until I get to ask you the question."

Jeff sighed in frustration. "Fine. What do you want to ask?"

"If Adam really loved you, would he hit you?"

Jeff froze. "I'm going to kill Matt," he finally muttered.

"He's scared for you. Hell, I just found this shit out today and I'm scared for you. Adam is crazy."

"Fuck you Chris," Jeff growled. "You don't care about me. You're only here because Matt asked you to come, aren't you?"

"Well you better believe I would have been here a lot sooner if somebody would have told me you were putting yourself in danger like this."

"Why should I believe you? I believed you were my friend and then you turned your back on me. You fucking abandoned me to go be friends with assholes like Dave who hate me just because I'm gay."

Chris tried to swallow the large lump that was in his throat. "I know I fucked up. I know I hurt you. I'm sorry."

Jeff shook his head. "Don't say that." He sounded like he was near tears. "I can't fucking yell at you if you fucking start agreeing with me."

"Please just yell at me. I deserve it."

"Stop that!" Jeff shouted. "Stop just taking it!" He went to hit Chris but he used the hand that had the hurt wrist. "Ouch! Damn it!"

"Jeff--"

"Please just get out," Jeff begged. He scooted away from Chris and buried his face in his own lap. "Please just get away from me."

Chris bit his lip and left slowly. Every step he took was like a knife to the heart. He wanted to go back and pull Jeff into his arms. He wanted to tell Jeff that everything was going to be okay. But like the coward he was, he just kept going. He walked back to his car and rested his head against it. He let out a frustrated sob and banged his fist against the roof of his car.

"Chris?" Mickie's tentative voice said. "Are you okay?"

Chris shook his head. "Tell Matt I tried," he said. He refused to look at her because he didn't want her to see his tears. "Tell him I tried, but he's not listening to me either." He got in the car and drove off. He could barely see through the tears and he could still feel the weight of Mickie's stare long after he got home again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff stayed up in the tree house and cried until he was emotionally exhausted. He was mad at Matt for dragging Chris into all this. He was also mad at himself. Chris had just fucking apologized, which was what Jeff wanted to hear no matter how much he told himself it wouldn't make a difference, and he had thrown Chris out. The guy he still fucking loved had come to him and he fucked it up. He was so fucking stupid.

He texted Matt to tell him he was going to Rob Van Dam's house. Then he texted Rob to tell him that if Matt asked, he had been there, but just left. He hated lying to Matt, but he didn't want to deal with his older brother at the moment. He didn't want to hear the lecture about how bad Adam was for him again. What he wanted was--

_Chris._

No. Don't think about him. Thinking of Chris was bad. Chris didn't love him. How many more times did he have to remind himself that? Was he too dumb to understand that?

His phone rang. "Hello?" he said. He was surprised by how tired his voice sounded.

"It's me babe," Adam said. "Come on over."

"Why? So you can punch me again?"

"Oh babe, I'm sorry about that. You know I didn't mean it. Now come on over. I've got a surprise for you."

Jeff frowned. Adam sounded in a good enough mood, so the surprise couldn't be that bad. Then again, there was no telling with him sometimes. "What kind of surprise?"

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Adam replied cheerfully. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Okay," Jeff agreed. "I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket. " In a way, he was kind of excited. Adam used to surprise him with stuff all the time when they had first started dating. Maybe it meant things were going to change for the better. Maybe Adam was going to start proving Matt wrong for once.

Jeff took a shortcut through the woods so it only took a few minutes to get to Adam's house. There were three cars parked in the driveway already but he didn't think much of them. They were probably just clients that Adam was dealing with. He knocked on the door and waited.

Adam was literally jumping around as he answered the door. "Hey there babe," he said with a grin. He let Jeff in and shut the door. He was holding a video camera in his hands. "You ready for your surprise?"

Jeff nodded. Luckily Adam's mood hadn't changed in the time it took to walk over. It had to be a sign that things weren't going to be so bad today.

"Great!" Adam said cheerfully. "Follow me then." He led Jeff upstairs to his bedroom. To Jeff's surprise (only it definitely wasn't a good one) Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase were already in Adam's room. And for some reason, they were staring at him like he was a piece of meat or something.

"Uh…what are they doing here?" Jeff asked slowly. He flinched as he heard Adam lock the door. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about this. Maybe he shouldn't have trusted Adam just because he sounded like he was in a good mood.

"We're going to make a movie," Adam replied. He set the camera up so it was sitting on his desk, where it would have a direct view of the bed. "And you are going to be the star."

"Wh-What kind of movie?" Jeff asked nervously.

Adam smirked. "Well that depends on you Jeff. If you take your clothes off right now and lay on the bed like a good little slut, we'll fuck you nicely. If you don't…well we're fucking you one way or another so for your physical well being, I would do this the easy way."

Jeff gulped. "No way," he said automatically. "I'm not doing this Adam." He tried to head for the door but Ted and Cody blocked his way.

"Oh come on Jeff," Randy said in exasperation. "You've slept with all of us at one time or another. It won't be much of a stretch to sleep with us all at once, now will it?"

"You're sick," Jeff said to Randy. "You're fucking sick. You need some serious and professional help."

Adam got right in his face. "Get on the bed Jeff," he ordered. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I'm not doing it. You can't make me do this."

"I'm going to count to three."

"Adam stop this."

"One."

"Don't you do it."

"Two."

Jeff didn't think about what he was going to do; he just acted. He punched Adam in the face and made a run for the door. Ted and Cody were so surprised that he was actually fighting back that he was able to push right past them. He managed to get the door unlocked but Adam grabbed him by the back of the hair and yanked him backwards.

"You fucking little shit!" Adam hissed. He threw Jeff head first into the wall and then hit the smaller man right in the nose. Jeff felt it break on impact and blood spurted everywhere. He cried out in pain and crumpled into a heap on the ground. Four sets of feet and hands began pummeling him as hard as possible. All he could do was try to cover up as best he could.

"Get his clothes off!" Adam ordered. "And get him in front of the camera. I want to be able to film this."

Ted and Cody, being Randy's bitches, ripped Jeff's clothes off and then held him up for Randy so he could play while Adam was off looking for something. Jeff struggled as best he could. Not only was his nose all busted up, but his lip was bleeding again and there was a large gash on his hairline that was bleeding like crazy.

"You shouldn't have played hard to get Jeffey," Randy said. He punched Jeff in the face. "Adam doesn't like it when the sluts don't know their place." He punched Jeff in the ribs.

Adam came back with a gigantic leather belt in his hands. "You think you're real cute don't you?" he snarled. He hit Jeff right in the face with the belt. "Well let's see how cute you are when I fucking tear the skin right off you."

Jeff howled in pain as Adam began to whip him with the belt. He tried to pull himself free but Cody and Ted's grips were too tight. "Adam stop!" he begged weakly. Blood was getting in his eyes and mouth, making it hard to see and talk. "Please stop!"

Adam just grinned sadistically. "Oh you want me to stop? Is that what you really want?" He looked at Randy. "What do you think Orton? You think we should stop with the foreplay?"

Jeff's eyes widened in horror. If this was their idea of foreplay, then he didn't want to know what the grand finale was going to be. He tried to get away again but Adam pushed him over towards the bed. "I'm fucking him first," he informed Randy.

Randy pouted. "You always get to go first."

Adam glared at him. "Do you have a problem with our arrangement Randy?"

Randy quickly shook his head. "No. Of course I don't."

Adam nodded in satisfaction. "Good." He looked at Ted and Cody. "Which one of you gets Jeff's pretty little mouth first?"

Cody raised his hand. "Me."

"Who said?" Ted objected.

"That rock-paper-scissors game we played earlier."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

Jeff tried to get himself free from Adam's grip as Cody sat down on the bed and pulled down his pants. "Adam please stop this," he begged. "Don't do this to me."

Adam smirked and pushed Jeff's face over towards Cody's crotch. "That's right Jeff, beg for me. Beg for me like it'll make a difference."

Jeff shut his eyes and his mouth as tightly as he could. He shuddered as he felt Cody's cock touch his lips. _Oh God, why did I have to lie to Matt?_ he thought to himself. _Why can't he come and save me again?_

Adam forced his rock hard cock into Jeff without any warning. Jeff screamed in pain and immediately regretted it as his head was shoved down so hard that he had no choice but to take Cody's dick in his mouth. He whimpered and cried as he was fucked from both ends. He kept gagging every time Cody's dick hit the back of his throat but he couldn't move his head because Adam was forcing it to bob up and down. He heard Randy tell Ted to grab the camera and get a close up shot, which just added to Jeff's pain and humiliation.

Jeff choked his as Cody came in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but Adam yanked his head back and covered his mouth and nose up so he couldn't breathe.

"Swallow it," Adam ordered. "Swallow it or you don't breathe."

Jeff tried to resist but soon he had to give in. His lungs were burning too much to not comply. Adam cackled and with one final thrust he came too. He pushed Jeff away like he was trash and took the camera from Ted. "Okay boys," he said to Ted and Randy. "It's your turn."

Jeff struggled weakly as Randy took Adam's place and Ted took Cody's place but it was no use. He wasn't strong enough to fight them off. He found himself being double teamed again and there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was take it, which was completely humiliating.

"Now that's what I call a movie," Adam said proudly. He turned off his camera and knelt down next to Jeff. "I told you we were getting you one way or another. You should have just played nice with us. Now look at you. You look just like the slut you are." He slapped Jeff on the back of his head. "Be gone by the time we get back, or we might be tempted to shoot another movie."

Jeff held his breath until they left the room. Then he burst into tears. Words could not describe the shame he felt. "Oh God," he moaned. He managed to drag himself to his pants so he could grab his phone. There was no way he could get out of here on his own. He needed help, but he didn't want to call Matt. He didn't want his brother to see what they had made of him.

It took three rings before the person he called answered. "Hello?" Chris said.

"Chris," Jeff said weakly. He was starting to feel woozy from the blood loss.

"Jeff? Is that you?"

"Help me," Jeff begged. His vision was starting to go black. He was about to pass out. "I'm at Adam's. Help me please…" His head slumped over and his world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris practically jumped all the way down the stairs. Jeff's pleas were echoing in his mind. He grabbed his car keys off the kitchen table and ran outside to his car. All he could think about was his concern for Jeff. Jeff was at Adam's and he was hurt. He didn't even stop to ask himself why Jeff called him and not Matt. All that mattered was getting to Jeff before Adam did something else to him.

_Damn you Adam_, Chris thought to himself as he drove to Adam's house. _What in the hell have you done now? Why can't you leave Jeff alone?_ He was gripping the steering wheel so tightly it hurt his fingers. He silently prayed that no cop tried to pull him over. He had no intention of stopping until he got Jeff to safety.

He parked the car in front of Adam's house and ran to the front door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. "Jeff?" he called out as he shut the door behind him. He searched the entire downstairs area. No Jeff. "Jeff?" he called out again. He started walking up the stairs. He went through the first door he saw. "Jeff?"

The room he had entered was obviously Adam's room. Jeff was laying there in an unconscious, bloody naked heap on the floor. His body was covered in gigantic bruises and welts. His face was all bloody and his nose was definitely broken. "Oh God," Chris said under his breath. He rushed over to Jeff's side. "Jeff?" he said as he took Jeff's cell phone and hung it up. "Wake up Jeff." He gently touched Jeff's shoulder. "Come on, wake up for me."

Jeff groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. "Chris?" he whispered. "You came for me?"

"Of course I did," Chris said. "You said you needed my help." He grabbed Jeff's clothes and looked around. "Where did Adam go?"

Jeff gulped. He looked like he was suddenly near tears. "I don't know. But he said they'll hurt me again if I'm still here when they get back." He started to cry, making the blood that was on his face smear around. "Please don't let them hurt me again Chris. I don't want them to hurt me again."

"I won't let them touch you," Chris promised, even though he didn't know who all of "them" were. Those details didn't matter quite as much at the moment. What mattered was getting Jeff somewhere safe. The details of the attack could be discussed later.

Chris carefully helped Jeff get his clothes back on. It about broke his heart to see Jeff wince and whimper with every move he made. Being as gentle as he could, Chris scooped Jeff into his arms and carried him out to his car.

"Don't take me home," Jeff begged as Chris set him down in the passenger's seat. "Please don't take me home. I don't want Matt and Dad seeing me like this. Take me to your house."

Chris shook his head. "Jeff, you really should let me take you to the hospital."

"No! Chris please don't do that to me! Please, I can't go there. Everyone will know what a slut I am if I go there. And if Adam finds out I went there he'll think I told on him and he'll do something worse to me. "

Chris wanted to try to tell Jeff that Adam wouldn't be able to do anything from his jail cell but decided against it. He knew from personal experience that Jeff was inconsolable when he was severely afraid of something. And right now, he was fucking terrified of Adam and his other attackers. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll take you to my house. But we have to call Matt and let him know you're staying with me. He's just going to do something stupid if we don't tell him anything."

Jeff nodded. "Thanks Chris."

Neither of them talked the entire drive back to Chris's house. Chris wanted to ask questions, but he kept them to himself. He could tell from Jeff's demeanor that he wasn't ready to talk yet. So they just sat there until they got to the house. Then Chris took Jeff inside and cleaned him up as best he could. The gash on Jeff's forehead was a pretty nasty one, but Jeff insisted on just having it super glued shut and then bandaged. Chris washed the blood off Jeff's face and gave him an icepack for his nose. He would have personally preferred Jeff to go to the hospital, but he didn't push the issue.

"Can you call Matt?" Jeff asked quietly. "I can't talk to him right now. I can't deal with his questions right now."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, sure. Just make yourself comfortable." He went into the other room and grabbed the phone. He dialed Matt and Jeff's home phone number and waited patiently as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Matt said.

"Hey it's Chris. I've got Jeff here with me."

"Wait, I thought he was at Rob's."

"I think he lied to you man. He called me from Adam's begging for help."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"I don't know for sure. He's pretty banged up and pretty scared. Adam definitely was a part of it but there were other people involved. He won't say who though." Chris gulped and lowered his voice in case Jeff was eavesdropping. "Matt, I think something worse happened than just physical abuse. I think Jeff was raped."

Matt went deathly quiet on the other end of the line. "Did he say that?"

"Not exactly. When I said I wanted to take him to the hospital he said he didn't want to go because then everyone would see what a slut he was."

Matt growled. "Son of a bitch. I'm going to kill that fucker Copeland."

"Matt, don't do anything too stupid. We don't know who Adam had to help him with this. If you go out and get yourself killed over this, Jeff will never forgive himself."

"Alright," Matt said in defeat. "Can I come over and see him or should I wait until morning?"

"Morning. I don't think he really wants anybody else to see him right now."

"Okay. You better take care of him."

"I will," Chris promised. He hung up the phone and went back to the room Jeff was in. Jeff was staring down at his hands with a funny look on his face. "Are you okay?" Chris asked.

Jeff's lip quivered. "It was Randy, Cody and Ted," he said quietly. "They were waiting for me with Adam. They said they were going to make a movie. Randy said since I fucked them all on separate occasions that I shouldn't have a problem fucking them all at once." He looked up at Chris with tears in his eyes. "They raped me and made a video of it. Everyone's going to think I'm a slut."

"Jeff no," Chris said quietly. Part of him was beyond furious because of what had happened to Jeff. The other part wanted to cry too because he hated seeing Jeff so hurt by this. "Nobody's going to think that."

"Yes they will," Jeff insisted. "They're going to think I'm a slut and deserved what I got."

Chris pulled Jeff into his arms and held him tight. "You didn't deserve that," he said. "Adam and them lied to you so you would blame yourself for it. You are not a slut. They're just heartless bastards that will die a horrible and painful death. Okay?"

Jeff pulled away from Chris. "I need a shower," he said. "I feel so dirty. I can't stand it."

Chris sighed as Jeff ran out of the room. He felt absolutely helpless. He loved Jeff so much but now Jeff was broken. He had been broken by four assholes that got their rocks off on hurting people. And now Chris didn't know how he was going to put Jeff back together again. He didn't even know if there was a way for him to fix Jeff. Maybe Jeff was completely broken and would never be the same again.

_No,_ Chris thought stubbornly. _I'm going to help him through this. One way or another, I'm going to help him realize he didn't deserve anything that happened to him._


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. It was scalding hot but he didn't care. He wanted it to burn him. It was the only way to make sure he got clean. He let out a low moan and began to scrub himself as hard as he could. He felt so dirty and disgusting. He was such a slut. It turned out everybody was right. He was a gigantic slut and he deserved everything he got. "OW," he whimpered as the water hit some of his bruises. He bit his lip and kept trying to scrub harder. His skin was starting to turn red. He was rubbing it so hard that he was rubbing it raw.

There was a knock on the door. "Jeff?" Chris called out. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine," Jeff lied. He spotted a razor that suddenly looked very appealing. He grabbed it, but ended up knocking over the shampoo bottle that was right next to it. The bottle landed directly on his toes. "OW! Damn it!"

Chris came barging in. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. The shampoo bottle hates me."

"Oh. Yeah, that thing always falls on me too." Chris pulled back the curtain and picked up the bottle. He stopped when he noticed the razor was gone. "Did the razor fall too or something?"

Jeff gulped and tried to cover himself with his free hand. "Yeah, I uh, picked it up already." He held it tightly, wanting so badly to just slice it right across his wrists.

"Can I have it?" Chris asked gently.

"Why?" It hurt Jeff's hear to just listen to the whine in his voice, but he couldn't help himself.

"Because I'm afraid you're going to try to hurt yourself. I don't want you to do that."

Jeff's lip trembled. "Why do you care? You don't care about me. You told me that yourself three years ago. You don't care if I live or die."

"Yes I do," Chris insisted. "I don't want you to die Jeff."

"Why not? I deserve it. I'm not worth loving. I'm not worth saving."

"Well then I must be completely stupid because I love you."

The words shocked the hell out of Jeff. "What?" he said in disbelief. "What did you just say to me?"

Chris gulped. "I said that I love you."

"But…but you told me--"

"I lied back then. I was so scared of my feelings back then. I wasn't like you. I couldn't admit what I was. I wasn't raised by loving and accepting parents. I was taught that if I wanted something that wasn't acceptable to them, I had to repress it." He shook his head. "But I can't do that anymore. I love you so much that I can barely stand it."

Jeff just stood there. He didn't know what to think. He had wanted hear Chris say that for so long, but he couldn't bring himself to really believe it. How could anybody love him knowing what had been done to him? "Please just don't be saying that," he begged. "Don't just say it because you feel bad for me."

"I'm not," Chris insisted. "God knows I'm not. I know you might not believe me, but I just wanted you to know."

Jeff watched him leave before sinking down to the shower floor. He was so confused now. Chris loved him? Chris really did love him? He had spent so long hoping for that but at the same time convincing himself that it would never happen. Now the words had been said, and all he could do was feel like he didn't deserve it. God, this was so confusing.

He stayed in the shower until the water started to cool down. His skin was bright red and tender to the touch from all the heat but he didn't care. He put his clothes back on and hesitantly started looking for Chris.

Chris poked his head out of his bedroom. "Hey, um, I got the guest bedroom set up for you. I didn't want you to sleep on the couch."

Jeff shook his head. "I don't want to sleep in there."

"Oh. Where do you want to sleep then?"

"Can I…um…can I sleep in your room?" Jeff felt dumb for even asking, but he really did not want to sleep alone tonight. Not after everything that had happened.

Chris's eyes widened. "Oh, okay." He let Jeff into the room and went to the closet to get out a sleeping bag. "Here, you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

Jeff laid down on the bed and watched as Chris tried spread the sleeping bag down on the floor. Just as Chris was about to lay down, Jeff decided to risk asking something. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you lay with me?"

Chris looked surprised but he immediately laid down next to Jeff. Jeff rested his head against Chris's chest, not wanting to admit how scared he was to be alone. He was afraid that Adam was going to be looking for him and even though he knew there wasn't going to be much Chris could do if Adam brought the others, at least he felt just a tiny bit safer. And a tiny bit was better than nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt came over pretty much first thing in the morning. "Oh Jeff," he said as soon as he got a really good look at the state of his little brother. He pulled Jeff into a hug. He stole a glance at Chris, who ready the older Hardy's expression like a book. Adam was going to have hell to pay for this.

"I'm sorry," Jeff whimpered. "I tried to get away but--"

"You have nothing to be sorry about Jeff," Chris interrupted. He had been trying to get that through Jeff's head all morning, but it wasn't really getting through. "The assholes who did this to you are the ones who need to be sorry."

Jeff stepped away from Matt and sat down on the couch. "But I should have known better than to trust Adam," he insisted. "I was stupid to think he was trying to change."

Chris hated hearing Jeff berate himself like this. "Hey," he said, dropping down to his knees and moving Jeff's face so he couldn't look away. "It's not your fault. He tricked you. He used your feelings against you just to hurt you. He's nothing but a no good bastard who's going to rot in hell. Okay?"

Jeff just stared at him with wide eyes. Chris was suddenly aware of how fast they were both breathing. He traced his thumb over the corner of Jeff's mouth. No, he shouldn't do this now. Jeff was still vulnerable from the rapes. He would be taking advantage of him…

Matt's phone went off at that moment. "Oh shit, I have to go pick up Shane before I go to work," he said. He looked at Jeff. "Do you want me to tell Daddy that you're staying here again?"

Jeff nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. I'll stop by after work to check on you again." He looked at Chris. "Keep him safe, will you?"

Chris nodded. Of course he planned on keeping Jeff safe. Why in the world would he do anything else?

Matt left, leaving Chris and Jeff all alone. Chris stood up, not sure of what to do. "You want invite Shannon and Mickie over or something?" he asked. He wanted to keep Jeff busy so he wouldn't dwell on the previous night's attack. That would be a very bad thing for him to do.

Jeff stood and bit his lip. "Um…maybe later. First I want to…" He hesitated for a moment before kissing Chris.

Chris only managed to kiss back gently. He still wasn't sure if this was the right thing for him to be doing. Yes, he did love Jeff, but he wanted to make sure Jeff was ready for this. He didn't want Jeff to be doing anything he wasn't ready for.

"Chris," Jeff whispered. He broke away from the kiss and dropped down to his knees.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris said as he felt his pants being unbuckled. He took a step back and grabbed Jeff by the hands. "What are you doing?"

"You told me last night you loved me."

"I do love you."

"Then what's wrong? Don't you want me to make sure I deserve that love?"

Now Chris was completely confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jeff looked down. "It's just that if I don't do stuff with guys, they usually stop loving me. I don't want you to stop loving me Chris."

"You honestly think if you don't give me a blowjob, I'm going to stop loving you?"

"It doesn't have to be a blowjob. I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Chris pulled Jeff up to his feet. "Jeff, you don't have to do stuff to me just to keep me. I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready to do."

Now it was Jeff's turn to look confused. "But…what about Monday? What are we going to do then? Are you going to go back to your friends and act like you're not friends with me?"

Chris shook his head. "No, I don't want to do that. I want to be with you. If my friends accept that, then great. If they don't, they can fuck off." He stopped to think for a second and then grinned. "Hey, that means I won't have to put up with Dave anymore. Sweet!"

Jeff grinned. "If you didn't like him, why have you been hanging out with him the past couple of years?"

"Because I can't tell him to go away in short enough sentences for him to understand."

That made Jeff laugh. "Yeah, he is pretty stupid." His eyes widened. "Hey, does your mom still have Skittles stashed all over the house?"

"Well yeah but--"

That was all Chris managed to get out. Jeff let out a whoop and immediately began a Skittles hunt. "She's going to blame me when she realizes she's gone!" Chris reminded him.

"I know! What's your point?"

Chris rolled his eyes. It was nice to see that some things never changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jeff eventually did have to go home on Sunday night, and he barely slept because of it. Even though Matt and his dad weren't that far away, he still felt like Adam and the others could get in at any moment. Several times he woke up in a cold sweat, feeling as scared and disgusted as he did right after the rape. He desperately wanted to be back in Chris's arms, which was the only place where everything felt all right.

Then, when Monday morning finally did come, he was scared for a whole different reason: school. He had always hated school, but now he was worried about Chris. Chris had never faced the whispers he, Shannon, Mickie and every other student that was considered different did. They all tried not to care but it sometimes hurt their feelings.

Chris picked him up and drove him to school. "Are you okay?" Chris asked.

Jeff shrugged. "I guess so. I'd rather be staying home now."

"Yeah, well you can't hide from the world forever," Chris reminded him. He grabbed Jeff's hand and squeezed it. "You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine. Okay?"

Jeff nodded. "Okay."

Mickie, Melina, Shannon and Evan were waiting for them by the school doors. "Aw, you two look so cute together!" Mickie squealed.

"We do, don't we?" Chris replied with a grin. He put his arm around Jeff, which immediately shocked everyone else who just happened to be looking.

Shannon grinned. "Oh this is going to be very interesting."

As it turned out, Shannon was right. It was probably the most interesting entrance Jeff had ever made into the school. Jeff quickly lost track of the number of double takes people did as he and Chris walked by. At first he kind of giggled about the reaction but he finally burst into full blown laughter when he saw the look on Mr. McMahon's (the principal) face. "I wish I had a video camera. This is actually kind of awesome."

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I WAS RIGHT, YOU WERE WRONG SHAWN BECAUSE I AM AWESOME LIKE THAT!"

"What in the hell--" Chris started to say.

Hunter (dragging a very shocked Shawn behind him) came over and hugged the both of them. "I told you Chris was gay Shawn! I fucking told you that shit. I predicted it. Now give me my hundred dollars."

Chris stared at the large blonde man in shock. "You took a bet on my sexuality?"

"Well come on man! You turned down Maryse! No straight guy turns her down, especially when she's wearing that cheerleading outfit. I knew you had to be sucking it."

"Hunter!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What? That's what gay guys do with each other. They suck each other's dick." Hunter then frowned and leaned over towards Jeff. "That is what you gay guys do right?"

Jeff nodded. He wasn't sure to laugh or be extremely scared about Hunter's reaction. He had not expected the dude to react this well. Then again, money apparently had been on the line and Hunter did like winning that.

"Yeah, you see Shawn, that's what they do," Hunter said. "Now give me my money."

All in all, it was probably the strangest day of school Jeff had ever sat through. All eyes were on him and Chris almost the whole time. Hunter was obnoxiously loud and happy about it the whole day, but that was better than Dave's reaction. Once the surprise wore off, he looked ready to kill both Jeff and Chris. In fact, at one point it looked like he was going to try something but John, Hunter and Shawn conveniently stood right in the way.

"Why didn't you just tell us you were gay man?" John asked. "I thought friends told each other things like this."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Jesus Cena, would you listen to yourself? You sound like a woman. The queers over here don't even get that mushy." His eyes widened when he saw Evan, who was holding hands with Shannon. "Holy shit Shannon! When did you start dating a twelve year old?"

Shannon and Evan glared at him as Shawn smacked him on the head. "Would you quit being a jackass for two seconds?"

"What? He's tiny! It was a legitimate question!"

Phil Brooks came running into the hallway like a bull was chasing after him. "HEY PEOPLE! MATT HARDY IS KICKING THAT PSYCHO ADAM COPELAND'S ASS! IT'S FUCKING AWESOME!"

_Oh shit_, Jeff thought to himself. The day he had been dreading had finally come. Matt had finally caught Adam. Now he did want Adam to suffer because of the attack, but he didn't want Matt to go to jail for murder. That would be very, very bad.

Chris grabbed his hand and they ran outside. The rest of the school seemed to be following them. Matt and Adam were kicking the crap out of each other, although Matt did seem to have the upper hand because of his rage. Shane Helms, AJ Styles and Jay Reso were fighting with Randy, Ted and Cody. It was absolute chaos.

"Matt don't!" Jeff yelled when he saw Matt take a switchblade out of his pocket. He ran over and grabbed his older brother's arm. "Don't do that!"

"He has to pay," Matt growled. His eyes told a story of all types of murderous intentions.

"Not like this though," Jeff insisted. "Please, I don't want you to go to jail."

Matt hesitated for just a second, which allowed Adam to punch him in the nuts and grab Jeff. "You think this is over?" Adam hissed. "It's not over Jeff. It's not over by a long shot."

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" Chris shouted. He grabbed Adam and forcibly pulled the psycho away. He punched the bastard so hard he was out with one punch. "Fucking bastard," Chris muttered. He looked at Jeff. "Are you okay?"

Jeff didn't answer. He was shaking and staring at Adam. He knew that Adam lied a lot, but he knew that what he had just said wasn't a lie. It was the honest to God's truth. This definitely wasn't over. In fact, it probably had just begun.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" Chris asked Jeff. He was concerned because the smaller man hadn't said much since the fight at the parking lot.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. Adam touching me just shook me up a little bit. And seeing Randy and them…" he shuddered. "I don't understand why they can't just leave and go away forever. Why can't they just go away?"

Chris pulled Jeff into his arms and held him tightly. "I don't know. If I could make them go away, I would do it in a heartbeat." They were taking a walk around the town with no actual destination in mind. They were just trying to enjoy the nice day and each other.

"Matt was going to kill him," Jeff said. "He was going to kill Adam."

"Yeah well, he deserves to get killed," Chris pointed out. "That man is a slimy piece of shit." He looked around at the cars driving by them. "You ever feel like you've just got to get out of this town?"

Jeff snorted. "I feel like that all the time. I hate this place." He chewed on his bottom lip. "Shannon, Evan, Mickie and Melina have been talking about going to New York after graduation. Or maybe San Francisco. They haven't really decided. But we've all been saving up some money so we can all get a house or something. You could come with us if you want."

Chris grinned and was about to say yes to that offer when they happened to walk by his house. And to his shock, his dad was moving all of his stuff out on the curb. "Dad, what the hell?"

Mr. Jericho looked up. "So Dave was telling the truth after all. You really are a fag after all."

_Shit,_ Chris thought to himself. _Fucking Dave just had to go and tattle on me._ "Yes, I'm gay Dad. The cat's out of the bag now. Now can you tell me what you're doing with my stuff?"

"I told you a hundred fucking times that I would not tolerate queers in my household. Since you're queer, you're getting the fuck out."

Chris could not believe what he was hearing. "You're kicking me out because I'm gay?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"You can't do that!" Jeff suddenly said before Chris could stop him. "He's your son!"

If looks could kill, Jeff would be dead several times over. "I don't have a son," Mr. Jericho growled. "Not anymore." He shook his head. "I always knew you were a little fag Hardy. I should have kept Chris away from you. But it's too late for that now, isn't it?" He turned around and stormed back into the house.

Chris just stood there for several minutes before sighing and shaking his head. "Damn. This sucks for me now." He picked up as much of his stuff as he could. "The bastard didn't even get me a chance to pack my stuff."

Jeff started helping Chris get his stuff together. "I can't believe he just kicked you out. He's an even bigger dick than I remember."

"Yeah well there's no telling how far Dave stretched the truth," Chris said bitterly. "He probably told Dad you and I fucking had sex in the middle of the cafeteria or something. The big lug is a dumb ass clown, but he knows how to get other homophobes all riled up."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. I really don't have anywhere else to go."

"Do you want to come stay with me?" Jeff asked hopefully.

Chris grinned at Jeff's eagerness. "Are you sure your dad won't mind?"

"He won't once you tell him how you got kicked out. He won't let you live out on the street. He would feel too guilty."

"Okay. Let's go ask him."

XXXXXXXXX

"I fucking hate Matt Hardy!" Adam yelled. He picked up a lamp and chucked it across the room. "And I fucking hate Chris Jericho! Look what they did to my face!"

Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Adam. "Hey, you're not the only one who got the shit beat out of you. Obviously Jeff told Matt what we did and then Matt ran out and told his friends. The guy knew he couldn't take us all on his own."

Adam punched the wall. He knew he was lucky that Jeff hadn't gone to the police. He could very well be in jail right now. But he was so angry that all he could think about was hurting the little rainbow haired fucker again. "Did you see how protective Chris was of Jeff?"

"Dude, I can barely see anything. Fucking Shane Helms about blinded me!"

"Yeah well I think Jericho loves poor little Jeff. Which is good."

"Why is it good?"

"Because it gives me an idea for a sequel." Adam held up his camera. "Only this time we'll have two sluts instead of one."

Randy grinned. "I like it. But what about the first tape?"

Adam grinned back at him. "Well, there's a market out there for snuff films, so who's to say there's not a market out there for rape porn?"

"You mean we're going to make copies and sell the thing?"

"Yeah. Hey, I got my face beaten in by a crazy bastard. I deserve to make a profit off that bastard brother's humiliation. Besides, it'll destroy Jeff, which will be all kinds of fun to watch." He chuckled. He knew he was a sick bastard. He had known that for years. And he wasn't the least bit ashamed. He actually liked how sick and twisted he was. It was fun for him.

But it wasn't going to be fun for Jeff. Oh no, Adam wasn't done torturing him yet. In fact, he had only just begun.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know Legend, with Chris living here now, you'll have to be careful not to walk in on him and Jeff having sex," Shannon said.

Jeff turned a deep shade of red. "Shannon!"

Gil glared at Shannon. "You know, I'm trying to do the right thing by having him stay here. I don't need you putting those dirty thoughts in my head."

"Hey, all I'm saying is that if my boyfriend was living with me, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off of him."

Eve rolled her eyes. "That's because you're a nympho. Honestly, I've walked in on you either having sex or masturbating so many times that I'm actually scared."

"Hold on a second," Matt said. "Eve, the only place you really see Shannon a lot is here at my house."

"I know."

"Shannon!" Chris yelled in disgust. "Have you been jacking off here again? I thought Gil talked to you about that in the eighth grade."

"Yeah, but I wasn't listening."

Evan sighed and rolled his eyes. "Honey, you should probably stop talking. You're only digging yourself a deep hole you won't be getting out of."

Mickie dug around in her purse that technically could be considered a giant hand bag. "You know what I think we need?"

"For Shannon to do his sexual stuff at his own house?" Jeff asked.

"Well besides that." She pulled out the new Veronicas CD. "We need some music."

"Oooh, I'll put it in!" Melina said eagerly. She took the CD and jumped up towards the stereo.

Chris grinned and pulled Jeff up to his feet. "Come on Jeff. You're dancing with me."

Jeff blushed. "Chris I can't dance. You know that."

"Oh yes you can. I've seen you dance. You're a lot better at it than I am."

**I go Ooh, Ooh  
You go Ah, Ah  
La la la la  
Ah la la la**

I can la la la la la la  
I wanna wanna wanna  
Get get get what I want, don't stop

Gimme gimme gimme what'cha got got  
'Cause I can't wait wait wait  
Any more more more more

Jeff turned even redder as Chris turned him around and wrapped his strong arms around his waist. He did have to admit that he liked being this close to Chris, but it felt a little odd with everyone else in the room. Of course nobody really seemed to notice. Shannon, Evan, Mickie and Melina had formed a very dirty dancing circle and Matt and Eve were trying to get Gil to dance with them.

**Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now your the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say or what they think think  
'Cause your the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time forever  
Never want to hear you say goodbye goodbye**

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
I need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

"Since when did you start dancing to music like this?" Jeff asked Chris. He laid his head back and nuzzled his face into the larger man's neck. "I thought you were only into rock music."

"I am," Chris said. "But I like having an excuse to dance with you." He kissed Jeff on the neck a couple of times and nipped at his earlobe.

Jeff turned around and wrapped his arms around Chris's neck. "Who said you needed an excuse? You can dance with me any time baby."

"Is that a fact?" Chris asked with a grin. He kissed Jeff softly.

Jeff felt butterflies start to form in his stomach but they soon were squashed by a giant brick crashing right through the living room window. "Holy shit!" he yelled as he jumped back.

Matt and Gil ran outside while Chris picked up the brick. "This thing has a note tied to it," he muttered.

"What's it say?" Evan asked.

Chris unfolded the letter and looked at it. "Son of a bitch," he growled. "This is Dave's handwriting. He turned it around so they could all get a good look at it. It said DIE FAGGOTS DIE!

Jeff gulped. God, why couldn't Dave just leave them alone? Why did he constantly have to keep going after them? They weren't doing anything to bother him. They just wanted to live their lives.

Matt and Gil came back in the house. "Bastards drove off," Matt growled. "The cowards don't have the guts to confront us face to face."

The phone began to ring. "I'll get it," Jeff said. He picked it up with a shaky hand. "Hello?"

"Jeff?"

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"It's AJ."

"Oh, hey man. What's up?"

"We've got a problem. It's about Adam and Randy and them."

Jeff's stomach went cold. "They're not pressing charges for that fight in the parking lot are they?"

"I almost wish they were," AJ said regretfully. "But what they're doing is worse. They took the tape they made of them raping you and they're selling it. Adam's giving copies out to his clients and Randy put it up online. Jay's trying to see if we can shut them down, but I just thought you needed a heads up."

Jeff stood there in a horror struck frozen state. It felt like he was in some sort of a nightmare. This could not be happening to him. They couldn't do this to him. There was no way they could do this. He dropped the phone and sank down to his knees.

"Jeff?" Chris said quickly. He knelt down beside his boyfriend and put his arm around him. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Matt picked up the phone. "Hello? Hey…" He stopped and his jaw dropped in shock as he listened to AJ. "They're doing what? Son of a bitch!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Eve asked. "I'm really confused."

"They're showing people the tape," Jeff said quietly. He almost didn't even want to speak the words. That was how disgusted and horrified he was. "They're showing everyone what they did to me and everyone's going to think I wanted it to happen."

"No honey," Chris said. "Nobody with half a brain would ever think that. Everyone knows those bastards are messed up."

Jeff couldn't find the comfort in those words. He felt like he had just been raped all over again. "Why are they doing this to me?" he asked. "Why are they trying to hurt me like this?"

Nobody said anything. They obviously didn't want to speak what was probably the truth. Adam and them were doing all this just because they could. Nothing more, nothing less.


	11. Chapter 11

Chris glared out the window, his fists clenched so tightly that his fingernails were making marks on his palms. He, Matt, Shane, AJ and Jay were going to Adam's house to end this once and for all. Gil, Shannon and the others were keeping Jeff at home. Jeff was emotionally distraught from this fucked up situation. That was why Chris knew they had to act now. They had to end it before Jeff got hurt all over again.

"Dude, it doesn't look like his car is there," Jay said as Matt parked the car.

"Well we'll go in anyway and have a look around," Matt said. "We want to make sure we don't miss him."

They got out of the car and started walking towards the house. "Exactly how far are we planning on taking this?" AJ asked.

"We're taking this as far as it needs to go," Chris answered cryptically. In all honesty, he had no idea what he was going to do to Adam, Randy, Ted and Cody when he did get his hands on those bastards. They had purposefully hurt Jeff in the worst way a person could be hurt. It was an unforgivable sin in his mind. He had to hurt them back to teach them a lesson. They had to suffer even more than Jeff had suffered.

Matt picked the lock on Adam's front door and they went in. All the lights were off and there didn't appear to be anybody home. "Son of a fucking bitch," Chris muttered. He turned on the lights and started looking around. "Isn't this bastard ever home?"

"He could be at Randy's," Matt said. He started moving things around that were sitting on the coffee table. "Jesus, he just left some cocaine on this table for anyone to find."

Shane, Jay and AJ went off to go look around the rest of the house. Chris stayed with Matt and snooped around the living room. Sitting on the entertainment center was a stack of DVDs with a title that chilled Chris's blood. "Dude, look at this shit."

Matt walked over and examined what Chris was showing him. "Banging Sluts Vol. 1. That's just a lovely title." His eyes widened. "You don't think that's the thing of them raping Jeff, do you?"

"There's only one way to find out," Chris said gravely. He took one of the DVDs out of the case and put it in. Sure enough, it was the video of them raping Jeff. If Chris wasn't angry before, he sure as hell was now. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he quickly took the DVD back out. If he watched anymore he was literally going to throw up. "I hate those bastards! I want to fucking kill them!"

Matt nodded. "I do too." He took all the copies of the DVD. "Let's take these so we can burn them. I'll be damned if they're going to make a profit off this."

Shane, AJ and Jay came back into the living room. "He's not here," Jay said. "We looked everywhere but he's not here."

"We'll just go to Randy's then," Chris said. "This town ain't that big. He has to be somewhere around here."

XXXXX

"Do you think Chris and them are okay?" Jeff asked anxiously. He hated having his boyfriend and his brother out looking for Adam. It made him think that something bad was going to happen.

"I'm sure they're fine," Mickie assured him. "They took Shane, AJ and Jay with them, so they'll have the numbers advantage.

"Plus Chris and Matt are super pissed, so that'll help them out," Evan added. "They are very scary when they're angry."

"Of course you think they're scary," Melina said as she rolled her eyes. "You think mice are scary."

"Mice are scary," Evan insisted. "They're all small and furry and they can crawl all over your face." He shuddered. "I don't like them."

Shannon put his arms around Evan. "It's okay baby. I'll protect you from the scary mice."

Eve looked out the window and gulped. "Uh, I think we have a more serious problem than mice right now."

Mickie frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Eve looked at them, her large brown eyes filled with fear. "They're here."

Nobody got to ask who she was talking about. They found out just a second later when Adam, Randy, Ted and Cody broke down the doors and came barging in with guns pointed at everyone. Jeff's eyes widened in shock and fear as Adam smacked Gil upside the head with the gun. _Oh no, oh God no…_

Adam smirked when he saw the look on Jeff's face. "Hello sweetheart. Have you missed me?"

"Everyone put your hands up now," Randy yelled. "Ted, tie all of them up except for Jeff. He's coming with us."

"Like hell he is," Shannon snarled.

Cody pressed the barrel of his gun against Shannon's forehead. "What are you going to do to stop us Shannon?" he asked cockily. "You want your boyfriend to die just so you can get a chance to be a tough guy? Because we will kill him if you fuck with us."

Jeff looked at Adam. "Please, why are you doing this? Why can't you leave us alone?"

Adam grinned. "Because we're not done having fun with you yet. Now get your slutty ass over here before I start shooting your friends one by one."

"Jeff don't do it," Mickie pleaded. "Don't go with them."

"You don't have to do this Jeff," Melina said.

But Jeff knew he had no other option. He knew Adam wasn't kidding around at the moment. He would kill everybody if he didn't obey. Jeff reluctantly stood up, his body shaking with fear. Adam's grin grew bigger as he pulled Jeff over to him.

"That's a good slut," Adam whispered. He grabbed Jeff by the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss. Jeff tried to pull away but Adam's grip was too tight. "We're going to have a little fun. You like having fun, don't you?"

_Not your kind of fun,_ Jeff thought to himself. He didn't say that though. He was too afraid to. All he could do was let himself get dragged out of the house and into Adam's car. "Please don't hurt me," he begged. "Please don't hurt me Adam."

Adam chuckled. "You don't get it, do you Jeff? It's fun hurting you. Why do you think I'm still bothering with your pathetic ass?" He looked back at the house and then at Jeff again. "You know, I think they'll be busy for a little bit tying everyone up. I think you should get a little preview of what you're in for tonight."

Jeff's eyes widened as Adam forced him down on his back and pinned him down. "No!" he yelled desperately. He started fighting against the older man as hard as he could. "Adam no! Please stop! Adam!"

Adam wasn't listening though. Or maybe he was and that was what was egging him on. Either way, he yanked down both of their pants roughly and shoved his rock hard cock into Jeff's unwilling body. Jeff screamed and froze in shock. The pain was just as bad as before. He could feel himself tearing and ripping and bleeding but Adam didn't care. He never cared.

"You like that slut?" Adam asked cruelly. "You like me pounding your ass? Come on, say it! Say you like me pounding your ass."

Jeff shook his head. He wasn't going to say it. He wouldn't do it. He didn't even know if he could actually get those words out.

"Oh come on Jeff. It's no fun if you don't say it," Adam pouted. He started thrusting even harder, which made Jeff whimper and cry in pain. He slammed in one more time, finally coming and ending the torture. For now anyway. "Oh Jeff," he said as he pulled out and fixed his pants. "You should have just said you like it. Now I'm going to have to be extra rough with you later."

Jeff shuddered. He didn't know how Adam could possibly be any rougher, but he was sure to find out whether he wanted to or not. _Oh God, somebody help me. Please somebody help me…_


	12. Chapter 12

Chris let out a noise of frustration. They couldn't find Adam, Randy, Cody and Ted anywhere. He, Matt and the others had looked everywhere they could possibly think of. It was like those assholes had completely vanished off the face of the earth. Matt was driving them back to his house now so they could regroup and try to think of anywhere else the bastards could be hiding.

Matt's front door looked like it had nearly been taken off its hinges. "What the fuck?" Matt said in disbelief.

A sudden sick feeling formed in the pit of Chris's stomach. "Oh no," he groaned. He unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car before Matt had even come to a complete stop. He ran into the house and found everybody but Jeff tied up on the living room. "What the fuck happened?"

"They broke in," Shannon explained. He didn't need to explain who "they" were. "They had guns. Adam took Jeff out while the others tied us up."

"Shit!" Chris yelled. He punched the wall angrily. This was not good. This was not good at all.

Matt, AJ and Jay came into the house. "They got him," Chris explained. "They have Jeff."

"Oh Jesus," Matt groaned. He grabbed Eve and untied her as AJ and Jay got the others. "What are we going to do? Did they give you any clue to where they were taking him?"

Mickie shook her head. "We have no idea. But we have to find him. He looked so scared…"

Chris's cell phone went off. _Please let it be Jeff saying he got away_, he thought as he answered it. _Please God, tell me you gave him a chance to escape._

"Hey Jerky, why does Copeland have your boyfriend?" Hunter asked.

"Because the bastard kidnapped him," Chris snapped. "Did you see him?"

"I saw him trapped in the backseat of Randy's car about five minutes ago."

Matt looked at Chris anxiously. "Who is it? Do they know where Jeff is?"

Chris put his hand up to silence Matt. "Hunter, I need you to think very hard on this one. Do you have any idea where they would go? They won't go to any of their usual haunts because they'll know I'll find them there. Where would they take Jeff and not expect to be found."

"Randy's uncle's house," Hunter said immediately. "It's in the next town and the guy is never home so they'll have plenty of privacy there. I don't know the exact address but I know it's right across the street from the only gay strip club in that town."

"If we picked you up, could you steer us towards there? We don't have time to fuck around."

"Is Jeff in danger?"

"Extreme danger."

Hunter sighed. "Fine. I'll be waiting outside for ya."

Chris hung up the phone. "Hunter has an idea of where they might be. We got to go pick him up and he'll help us get there."

"Well then let's haul some ass," Eve said, surprising everyone around her. "We've got a Hardy to save."

Chris was the first one out the door. _Hang on Jeff, we're coming for you. Just hang on for a little while longer._

XXXXXXXXX

Jeff was shaking out of pure fear. He was laying naked on a strange bed with his hands tied behind his back. Randy and Adam were in the other room, so only Cody and Ted were watching him. "Please," he said desperately, hating himself for begging, but not seeing any other choice. "Help me. Don't let them hurt me."

Ted smirked. "Sorry Jeffro. But we're not very compelled to help you at the moment."

Cody nodded. "Yeah. If we help keep you here, this time we'll get a little more than that hot little mouth of yours."

Jeff shuddered as they laughed. He had to get out of here but he didn't know how. The one window in the room was closed and he didn't want to knock himself unconscious by trying to break through it head first. Of course at this point, being unconscious would probably be a lot better than just sitting here waiting for whatever torture these assholes were cooking up especially for him.

Randy and Adam came back into the room. "Jeff, sweetheart, I want you to do something for me," Adam said with fake niceness. He was holding out his cell phone. "You're going to tell me Chris's phone number so I can tell him to come over and join our game."

Jeff shook his head. "No."

Adam frowned. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

Jeff gulped. He knew that the tone Adam had now meant that bad things were going to happen if he didn't cooperate, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to let any of these guys touch Chris. "I said no."

"Oh come on Jeff," Randy said. "We can't make our sequel if we don't have Chris. And if we can't make our sequel, we won't be very happy with you. You want us to be in a good mood with you, don't you?"

"Fuck you," Jeff said, putting all his bravado in one statement.

Cody, Ted and Randy looked at Adam. Adam grinned sadistically and pulled something out of his pocket. Jeff gulped and tried to scoot away when he saw what it was.

It was a very large hunting knife.

Adam's grin only got bigger when he saw Jeff's reaction. "Let's see what I can do to change your mind then," he said gleefully.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff bit his lip as hard as he could. The pain he was in was excruciating. He wanted so badly to beg for Adam to stop but he knew that his ex wouldn't until he called Chris here. And that wasn't going to happen in a million years, so he just kept gritting his teeth and trying not to scream. He didn't want to scream. His captors would like that too much.

"He's not much fun any more," Cody complained. "I don't think you're doing it right Adam. He's not even screaming."

Adam glared at Cody for a minute before grinning. "You know what Rhodes? You might have a point. Maybe this knife isn't bothering Jeff much at all. Maybe we should try something else."

There was a loud crash from downstairs that stopped everyone in their tracks. "What the hell was that?" Ted asked.

Adam looked at Randy. "I thought your uncle wasn't supposed to get back tonight."

Randy just shook his head. "He's not. Cody, go investigate."

Cody opened the bedroom door but he barely got two steps out of the room before getting flattened by the fists of Shannon and Evan. "Take that you bastard," Shannon growled.

Matt came flying in and tackled Adam, causing the knife to fall down to the ground. Eve came tearing in next, helpfully kicking Adam as Matt punched him. AJ and Jay went after Randy, Shane tackled Ted and then, like a knight in shining armor, Chris appeared. Jeff was so relieved to see him but he couldn't really move because he felt so weak from the blood loss.

"Jesus Christ," Chris said. He quickly untied Jeff and kissed him all over. "Oh God, are you okay? I am so fucking sorry. I should have never left you alone."

"Holy shit, he's really bleeding," Hunter said in amazement. "What the fuck is wrong with Copeland?"

"That's the question of the hour," Jeff muttered. He tried to sit up but it hurt like hell to do so he stopped. "I think he's seriously mentally damaged."

"You got that right," Chris agreed. He carefully picked Jeff up. "Hunter, you're helping me get him to the hospital."

"What about the four stooges?"

"I think the others have a pretty good handle on the situation. Let them take care of the bastards."

Jeff sighed and wrapped his arms around Chris's neck. "Why is Hunter here baby?" he asked as he was carried down the stairs.

"He saw you in Randy's car and he called me," Chris explained. "He's the one who figured they would take you here."

"Oh," Jeff said. He was surprised by Hunter's helpfulness. "Thanks Hunter."

"No problem Hardy," Hunter said. "I'm like a gay superhero or something. I mean, I'm not gay or anything, but I save gay people. I am a savior for gays and I should star in my own movie and then I should get an Oscar for it."

Chris and Jeff just exchanged looks and tried not to laugh. Hunter had way too many strange ideas floating around in that mind of his.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff spent about a day and a half in the hospital. The only thing that was really wrong with him was the blood loss that came from all the cuts. Adam, Randy, Ted and Cody were arrested and eventually charged with kidnapping, breaking and entering, sexual assault, assault with a deadly weapon and child pornography because Jeff was still seventeen and they were all over the age of eighteen. Chris and Matt refused to leave Jeff's side and actually got mad at each other when the other one wouldn't leave and give them time alone with Jeff. They were driving everyone nuts and then things got crazier when three people showed up at the door.

Those people were Hunter, Shawn and John.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeff asked as they made themselves at home in his living room. He was sitting on the couch with Chris and Matt, who still wouldn't leave him alone for more than a minute.

"We came to see you man," John said. "Everyone's worried about you."

"Dave's not," Shawn pointed out.

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Dave's moving so his opinion doesn't count any more."

Chris raised his eyebrows. "Dave's moving?"

John nodded. "His dad got a promotion and he's being transferred to a firm out in Washington D.C. They're leaving next week."

Jeff sighed in relief. That was one less thing he was going to have to worry about. "Is that it or did you guys come to hang out while you were at it?"

Hunter grinned. "Actually, we got a text from Chris and we decided he needed a little help." He and Shawn grabbed Matt and tossed him over their shoulders. "It's time to give the love birds a little time to themselves buddy old pal."

"Son of a bitch!" Matt yelled. "Chris what the hell?"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry Matt. All is fair in love and war."

"You're mean, you know that?" Jeff told his boyfriend as Matt was carried out of his own house.

Chris kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry babe, but I got tired of him hovering all over me. Besides, I couldn't do this--" he pulled Jeff on to his lap "with him sitting right next to us. He would get all crazy and protective on me."

"And we can't have that," Jeff said with a grin. He rested his head on Chris's shoulder. Matt was going to smack the crap out of Chris for conspiring against him when he finally got back but that was okay. Matt wouldn't stay mad for long. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chris said.

"You'll stay with me?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"How's forever sound?"

Chris chuckled. "I've got no problem with that. That actually sounds pretty good to me."

Jeff grinned. Just a few months ago, if someone told him he would have Chris holding him right now, he would have told them to put down whatever they were smoking and face reality. But right here, right now, he was happier than he had been in years. And he was never going to let anything take that away from him again.


End file.
